


Alpha's lovesick puppy...

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Derek proposes Stiles to join his pack away from Beacon Hills.. Stiles has a confession to make first...Enjoy





	Alpha's lovesick puppy...

Stiles had a choice to make... A really hard choice. Two alpha werewolves were claiming her and she had to choose.

Scott her best friend and true alpha. Scott never asked to be an alpha, he was an alpha in training really. He had two trustworthy members in his pack; Issac and Liam. Lydia and Alison were also by his side. Lydia was a banshee and Alison was a well trained huntress. They were going to establish their pack in Beacon Hills offering shelter to any supernatural creature that came along and protect their city in every way possible.

Derek Hale was not a true Alpha. He became an alpha after killing his uncle and he hated Stiles. He manhandled her,  mistreated her, pushing her through things but he was there saving her ass everytime Stiles really needed him. He had also two pack mates. Cora and Boyd. They had the character and the manners of their alpha; broody, non-talkative, sometimes violent but always managed to protect themselves and the city.

Stiles was madly attracted and deeply in love with Derek. The broody werewolf didn't know anything about her feelings..The Alpha Hale thought she was a spastic, immature girl with the tendency to annoy him to death.. And Stiles did her best to hide every romantic feeling she had for the wolf.. Especially in the presence of the werewolves and their high senses.

One rainy night after midnight, Derek got into Stiles' room per usual. Stiles who was in her wolfie pij's, looked at the alpha from her bed, where she was reading about supernatural creatures from the bestiary, taking notes, when Derek took off his shoes and jacket placing them carefully around Stiles' computer chair and walked towards the bed.

 _"What's up broody?! Broody, beauty got it?!"_   Stiles looked at the werewolf with a grin and dropped the papers beside her.

 _"Stiles we need to talk.. Seriously.."_   Derek left a breath and laid next to the annoying girl; he closed his eyes, pinching his nose to relieve his headache.

Stiles looked at him,  studying his face and melting inside looking at the wolf of her dreams spread across her bed. She wanted to cuddle him to death; till every worry of his beautiful, broody face was erased. She resisted the urge to show her feelings once more and cleared her throat.

 _"Sure,  what's up?!"_ Stiles tried to sound as casual as possible.

Derek looked at her with his hazel green eyes, that were perfectly reflected in the black t-shirt of the wolfand said _"Look Stiles, after everything that happened with Scott and the Argents we can't stay here. Me and my pack need to find a new territory to settle down. Me, Cora and Boyd are leaving the day after tomorrow. We have bought new land and a house near the mountains and we are going to start fresh. Beacon Hills is safe with Scott and I can finally leave all that behind. And I want you to come with me."_

Stiles looked at him confused and puzzled with wide eyes repeating Derek's words and forming a question _"Wait a minute.. You are leaving and you want ME to come with you?!"_

Derek looked at her grinning evilly and nodded.  
Stiles shook her head and asked _"Why do u want me to join your pack?! You hate me. Is this about Scott?! You wanna lure away his best friend so you can make him weak or hurt him?!"_ The words came out of her mouth without realising it.

 _"No, no Stiles that's not it. I'm starting something new for my pack and I wanted you to come with me cause you may annoy me to death but your skills and knowledge in supernatural can be beneficial for us. I know that Scott is your best friend but.. I just wanted to know your options."_ Derek was up to his feet and put his hand on Stiles shoulder _"Will you at least consider my offer?! We still have time."_ Derek begged with a low voice.

Stiles nodded still confused and caught the hand on her shoulder before the Alpha disappeared from her room. _"Der... Can you stay please?! I don't wanna sleep alone tonight"_ Stiles whispered and looked at her toes nervously.

The Alpha took off the rest of his clothes and laid back on Stiles' bed, only with his black boxers on avoiding the girl's gaze  _"I can't sleep with my clothes on. They were wet anyway"_ Derek mumbled with a sleepy voice.

Stiles hummed removing the rest of the papers away from the bed and laying next to him getting under the blankets. Stiles couldn't sleep so she turned towards the alpha _"Are you sure you want me to tag along?!"_ Stiles asked a bit scared.

 _"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't"_ Derek answered turning to her side and looking at her in the eyes.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at him. _"Der...In that case I need to tell you something because you need to know all the facts before.. You decide.. I may have feelings for you.. And by may I mean I definitely have feelings for you.. Its been a while now.. So I understand if you don't want a love sick puppy running around with you... But I need you to know that I would never do anything to..."_ Stiles didn't get to finished her sentence as a pair of hot juicy lips touched her own shutting her up all at once.

The kiss began soft and tender and it became hot, needy, wet and everything that Stiles had dreamed for her first kiss. She curled herself around the alpha and kissed him again and again while she heard him leave little growlling sounds that drove her crazy. She didn't want to stop.. But she had to breathe..

She didn't wanna be away from his hands ever again so she snuggled closer leaving soft kisses on his neck.  
The alpha carefully placed his left hand on her side pulling her closer to him and whispered near her ear. _"Sleep kitten"_   he sounded tired while he formed cycles on her exposed side of her waist.  
Stiles fell asleep peacefully feeling safe between the arms of the alpha.

 

_The next day..._

Stiles woke up surrounded by heat. She smiled content as she was repeating the last night's conversation on her mind. She turned around and kissed the alphas lips snuggling to him while caressing his naked chest.

Needless to say...

Stiles left the pack of McCall pack, to join the Hale pack. She never regret it..

She had followed her heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
